New Iacon
by Legacy747
Summary: My take on what happens after Predicons Rising. This take includes human allies as well as some G1 characters and OCs. For the most part life is calm on Cybertron; Smokescreen trying vainly to impress everyone, sparklings begging to hear war stories, Knockout being Knockout, until a few old friends come for a visit. That is when life gets interesting again.


I don't own Transformers, wish I did but I'm just not that rich. This is my first FanFic, at least that I've Posted so any review is appreciated.

* * *

Ratchet hated having "interlopers" in his lab and today he expected to have plenty of them. "Why do they all believe I have no idea what day it is?" he muttered to himself. Oh, he knew what day it was, it was the day the children came to visit, to see cybertron in all its glory. Arcce had been adamant that everything had to be perfect. Bee had talked to the Predicons and gotten them to agree not to harm the children somehow. That was Bee though; sometimes Ratchet thought that Bee was just as scary as Shockwave had been. Smokescreen was busy trying to impress Firestar with his knowledge of humans to no avail, and Ratchet simply could not find the spark to tell the young mech that she was not going to be impressed that easily. Ratchet sighed, it had been good to see Elita One again even if he had to tell her of Optimus' fate. She had thanked him quietly and retreated to her newly built quarters for the past Decca Orn. It was finally Chromia that had coaxed her out earlier that orn, for which Ratchet was thankful, he felt Optimus would want to show her the organic he deemed worthy of being "honorary Prime" and the children had been exited when they heard that Optimus had a spark mate and that she would be on Cybertron. Arcce had been "reforming" some of the Decepticon defectors, chiefly Knockout. Ratchet had derived great joy watching the small femm quite literally beat some sense into the self-absorbed mech. Bulkhead had rebuilt half the city in no time, with the help of the vehicons who were delighted at the change in command style. Ratchet had noticed that Wheeljack liked to spend his free time with Arcce and by extension Knockout, why that was he couldn't guess. Ratchet went over a few more files detailing how Ultra Magnus was recovering from his injuries when he looked through the window that afforded him an unchallenged view of the city and saw Bee, Knockout, Smokescreen and Moonracer lining up for a race down the main road. Wheel Jack and Bulkhead were taking bets with the vehicons and Ultra Magnus stood there frowning worriedly as Arcce fired the starting shot. He chuckled to himself three "earth" alt modes against a single pure cybertronian alt mode, he knew that to those cybertronians who had never been to earth there was a clear winner. He actually smiled; key words "those who had never been." He knew that while Cybertronians loved speed and power they valued control and safety far more than reckless humans, he knew that the earth alts were designed for unadulterated power and speed, a match for any racing class cybertronian. The next few moments proved it as Bee pulled in front of Smokescreen at the last moment only to be cut off by Knockout, who apparently won. He transformed and Ratchet could see him bragging about all the street racing he did on earth only for Arcce to reprimand him sharply for taking pride in his illicit past. Ratchet closed the files, and shut down the terminal, no more work today, Raphael was coming today and he wanted to be on time.

"Jack, hurry up, it's almost time!" an overly excited eighteen year old yelled through the base. The other recruits were excited as well, most of them had never seen a Cybertronian considering that they were in basics the last time the bots were on earth. Just a few of them were handpicked by the department head to visit Cybertron. Former Agent Fowler (now head of extra-terrestrial warfare) had thought long and hard about who would be sent to guard the departments biggest assets; their political representative, alien tactical and weapons expert and their newest asset, alien linguistics and technology analyst. Though all three had argued they needed no more protection than their old guardians and closest (in a sense) allies. Fowler had taken all three into his office and lectured them until they finally agreed. Jack smiled as Raf came trotting up in his usual attire, dark jeans and button down shirt beneath a green sweater vest. He had traded glasses for contacts sometime in high school, about the same time girls started to take notice of the computer genius; he had also taken to carrying his backpack everywhere. Jack knew the teen lugged his old backpack everywhere mainly because he could contact Cybertron with the innocent looking laptop, a parting gift from Ratchet who had left just as the boy turned thirteen. "Come on Jack, everyone is waiting!" the twenty four year old did as he was told thinking of a far away time and a friend he hadn't seen in six years.

Officer Miko, as she had all the recruits address her, was just putting the final touches on her "how to act on Cybertron" rant. She had them lined up just in front of the space bridge and was now walking down the line drill sergeant style. "So, if Knockout or _any_ former con tells you anything, always double check with a senior officer," she thought for a moment, "same goes for Smokescreen." She added as she neared the end of the line of recruits and heard one of them whisper, "We're not that stupid, besides the war is over, what could happen?" They stiffened as the Officer whipped around immediately in the much larger soldier's face finger pointing and screaming, "YOU COULD FALL INTO A SCRAPLET DEN AND GET US ALL KILLED! OR ACTIVATE SOME ANCIENT RELEIC, OR THE PREDICONS COULD JUST DECIDE TO EAT YOU! DOES THAT SOUND FUN!?" The six-foot-four camo clad soldier backed down from the rampaging five-foot-three Japanese girl like she had physically assaulted him. "No." He whimpered pitifully. Miko smiled backing off now any questions? "No?" She noticed Jack and Raphael walk into the room, Jack was wearing a nice pair of jeans and sneakers with a plain grey tee. "Good, at ease." She felt glad to see him in normal clothes again, since he began as representative he had dressed more formally. The attire reminded her of old times with the bots, she grew more solemn as she was reminded that they would be missing someone. She and Prime hadn't always gotten along but she had always known the big guy was there to back her and the bots up when things went wrong. He was the only one she had felt she could count on, ever. _Bad things happen to bots when I'm not around_, she recalled telling Wheel Jack long ago, and it was still true.

"Alright" Bee said to the assorted sparklings and their caretakers. "When the humans come there is to be no pushing or shoving, you could squish them. Several of the sparkling's eyes got big, "But Uncle Bee you said the humans were really strong!" Bee looked at the little grey sparkling appraisingly and smiled, "I did," Bee knelt down to look the sparkling in the eye, "and they are in their own way. In fact one of them held the key to vector sigma and restored the matrix of leadership." Bee seemed far away for a moment lost in thought. The sparklings looked at him wide eyed "Tell us the story!" A blue and green youngling to his right called out and all the others quickly followed suit, Bee smiled and stood the gathered bots stopped trying to calm the sparklings. "Why don't you ask them?" He questioned as he heard the bridge across the plaza whir to life. He jogged over to where the other honorary guests were standing; Bulk, Arcce, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Knockout and Elita One. They stood to either side of the bridge so the crowd of sparklings, vehicons, and returning autobot forces could see the new arrivals.


End file.
